


Jagged Cliffs Of Dover

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: Children of June [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Murder, Execution, Infant Death, Not Beta Read, sort of non-human characther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Retrive the plans from the rebel leaders. Use any force necessary. Do not grab more attention than needed.
Series: Children of June [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Jagged Cliffs Of Dover

**Author's Note:**

> English it not my first language. I apologise for any mistakes.

It waits high up in the trees. The wind and the rain makes it hard to hear and see but the carriage that’s traveling down the mountain is the only thing on the road. Silently it drops down on the roof. It pulls out a knife from underneath it’s clothing. It hears voices so it presses its ear to the roof. The knife glints in the moonlight. It exhales and crawls forward to the driver. The old man, old enough to be counted a senior citizen glances up and sees a pale face and a knife. It takes the old man's place. No-one in the caravan notices the attack. After a curve in the road it urges the horses to go faster, they try to turn at the second curve but he forces them to continue straight on. It lets the reins go as the horses run towards the cliff. It reaches up and grabs a branch to pull itself away from the carriage. The horses leap off the cliff as the people inside scream.

It waits before walking up to the cliff. As it climbs down the slippery cliff side the rain forces its way through its woolen clothes and chills its burning back. A strong gust of wind makes it slip and it falls to the ground. Something breaks under it. The new moon stands high on the sky and shines a light over the still breathing horse. It looks at the creature trying to move away from it. It walks over to the animal and quickly stabs it. It leans its head and looks at the empty flesh, a pale hand reaches up and it gently strokes the still warm body. There is movement in the carriage but it continues stroking the wet fur. 

A silver chain flies in front of its eyes and someone pulls. It claws at its throat trying to pull it off. A foot is pressed against its back and the chain pulls tighter. The blood makes its fingers slip around. The moon seems to shine stronger. It lets its hand drop as it stares at the full moon that’s slowly taking over its vision. A soft crackling sound vibrates through the air and the world explodes.

A warm breath flows over its cheek. Something bumps against its head as it sits up. A grey horse looks down at him,it has a deep scar on its necks. It bumps its snout on its head again before running away,following a brown horse disappearing in the distance. It looks around. Next to it is a body covered in tree-like scars. It stands up and walks to the carriage. The people inside are long gone. One of them is holding a bag embroidered with a sigil shaped like a roaring winter lizard with wings. It grabs the bag and throws it over its shoulder before starting the climb up the cliff. The sunwarm rocks are soon wet with blood from its hands as they slowly burn away. Once it looks down upon the broken carriage and the dead humans. 

A carriage pulls up as it pulls itself up the edge. The door opens and it walks in. A brown haired woman grabs the bag from it. She smiles when she sees the sigil. Her smile fades as she rips it open to reveal blank papers. She reaches over it to open the carriage door before motioning for it to to leave.   
It throws itself out, it rolls on the ground for a minute before stopping. When it stands up the carriage is nothing but a speck. It slowly starts walking the many warm miles to the facility.


	2. Followers Of Hodur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been news of a illegal congregation. Find them and kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language and neither is runic. I apologise for mistakes.
> 
> *this chapter has grapic description of child death and a attemped rape.

They wait, hidden in the dark nights shadow. They watch as the followers of Hodur converge outside the old chapel. The leader, a man in black and grey robes, opens the door. The others follow him like a black stream. 7 and 12 wait until there is no-one left outside before walking in. The two people guarding the entrance are soon dead. The chapel roof is covered with ancient paintings of Hodur. The paint is chipped and bleached. All of it is depictions of Hodur. Some depict him on the moon,others have him protecting the death realm,a few show him creating winter. One, by the altar where the followers are kneeling have him crying over a faceless human. The humans long auburn hair flows into a river of blood connecting with an altar. The blood red colour fades into bone white. On the altar there is a glass box with a silvery circlet inside. The circlet has a moon shaped stone in the middle. It shimmers faintly in the torchlight “ᛐᚮᚢᛍ ᛁᛐ”. 12 looks around looking for owner of the voice but no-one is hiding in the shadows. 

7 pulls out his sword with a hiss. A small child hears it. She turns around and screams. Several of the followers look up, their eyes widen in horror as they look at their executors, “You have been found guilty of rejecting the true Goddess Iva, the punishment is death” a elderly man stands up, “You may kill us, you can slaughter our priests but know this Hodur is forever and so….glph” one of 12’s darts embeds itself in the man's throat. He spits out blood before falling down. 7 runs to guard the door as the followers scatter. Some fall from 12’s darts. The girl who screamed attempts to climb the walls trying to get out. 12 pulls out a knife and throws it at her back. She falls and splits her skull on the stone floor. It looks at the girl as the voice whispers in its ears. The child blood seems to reach towards it, blaming it. 

Someone stabs it in the shoulder and it spins around slitting the woman’s throat. It slowly heard the people toward the doors. Some choose to die by its hand instead of 7’s. It’s meant to join 7 at the doors to assist with the executions but the circlet catches it’s attention. It looks at it at its eyes become distant. The leader stands to the side and lets it stand in front of the altar. 

He gently strokes the child's tear stained cheeks, it’s fully entranced by the Hodur. Small hands reaching towards the glass. he places his rough hands on the child's “Hodur,protect your children from life long harm, protect them from future evils, let them find peace in this world” he whispers out the prayer and steps away from the child. Alena screams and breaks Hodurs trance.

12 walks up to it,it reaches out a hand and strokes the cool glass “ᛐᚮᚢᛍ ᛁᛐ,ᛐᚮᚢᛍ ᛁᛐ.” A woman's scream cuts through the daze. 12 spins around, “Our orders are to kill them” 7 looks at the whimpering woman. It sneers at 12 but it kills the woman. The floors are slick with blood and intestines. The only one left alive is the leader. He stands proud and unflinching as 7 walks up to him. 7 takes out a rope and ties the man to the altar. The entire time he looks at 12. It first after 7 pour the oil over him that he speaks,his brown eyes fixed at 12, “We forgive for you do not know” he stays silent as 7 lights the oil, his eyes never leaving 12. 12 smashes the glass box and takes out the circlet. The stone seems to glow from the inside, like the moon. 12 looks at the burning man and lets the circlet drop. It hits the floor with a clang. 

They seal up the up and put up a head on a stake before leaving the chapel for good. 12 looks up at the night sky. The quarter moons light burns makes it avert its eyes. As it turns its back the voice whispers one last time “ᛋᛏᚨᛦ”.


	3. Burning Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, come back safely.

The mist covering the dooks does little to hide Henrik as he waits. Every sound makes him jerk. He can only pray that the hounds aren’t out tonight. The orders seem to burn in his chest pocket. He wants to run, to throw away the papers and never come back. Pretend like he never was here. The clinging of a bell stops him. The dark ship sails smoothly through the dark sea. The mossgreen flag waving in the mast makes Henrik slip the papers into his hands. The yellow paper seems like a candle in the window, telling others of his location.   
The ship stops in front of him and a plank is set down. It makes nearly no noise. A burly man walks down. Henrik nearly shoves the paper into his waiting hand. The man looks through them before giving Henrik the coins. He puts them in the chest pocket as two shadows jump from the mast. One of them fires an arrow that hits Henrik in the chest. 

He’s surprised that his first thought isn’t of his wife but of their two lost boys. The screams from the ship's crew are oddly distant. If he closes his eyes he can pretend that he’s safe, safe in their house. The boy's birth was smooth. Not at all like the ones before. There was meant to be three but sometimes life dies before it starts. His small boys. They have the same red hair as his wife. Eva, Eva cried when they woke up. Cried by the boy's bed. He got up quickly, thinking of small graves joining the others. Small bodies in small coffins. Beds without boys. 

They talked to so many people after, people saying it was birds, bears,wolves, fairies, anything to help, anything to heal. The dresses sold by the king's servants, dresses Eva made. Their refusal to answer his questions of where they got them. Eva cries as he comes home with them. Two more small graves, with short lives. 

Someone walks up to him, warm heath touching his throat. Eva’s bloodied face staring down at him, grey eyes without anything. His chest burning, his throat burning. Everything burning. The green flag falls down from the burning ship. Small coffins forming in the smoke. Small children growing. Two small boys turning into none.


	4. Into The Silent Night

It waits, hidden amongst the trees. The carriage was meant to have passed hours ago; at sunset. It was fully dark now, it can’t see infront of itself. Somewhere an owl hoots for its mate. It haven't received an answer yet. 12 leans back onto the trunk. The frost covering the rough bark seeps through it thin shirt. It flexes its hands, the cold makes it hard. It curls up closer to the trunk, making itself into a tiny little ball so that it doesn't freeze to death. Even breathing is becoming hard. The cold air seems to freeze its lungs, making them hard and uncooperative. 

It jerks awake, tense and listening. In the distance a horse neighs. It slowly starts moving its limbs, trying to wake itself up. The familiar sound of horses trotting wakes it out of its stupor. It touches its right side, making sure the dagger is still there. It tenses as the wagon creeps closer. The driver has a light next to them, marking the wagon as the one. As they pass by 9 looks up. It drops, landing silently behind the wagon. It waits for 9 to stop the wagon. Instead 9 brings the horses to a gallop. 

It's not sure on how to react. Should it run after or go back and tell Her about 9’s apparent betrayal. Maybe 9’s just bringing them to a different location where 7 hides. 9’s probably just bringing them somewhere less open so that they have less space to run. 

It starts running after the horse tracks. 

Liz brings the horses to a walk, the people inside the carriage are cheering. Her chest blossoms with warmth. She did well, soon they would be back at the main base and the information from the outer fractions would be safe. They pass by a pile of wood with a large pole in the middle. She relaxes at the sight of the landmark. 

The base is a cave hidden by thick vines. The guards part them, letting the carriage inside. The heath is a punch to the face. Liz takes off her damp hood, the ice covering it having already melted. She closes her eyes and enjoys the smell of crackling wood and food being fried. The heath feels less oppressive and more gentle. She opens her eyes when her wards step out of the carriage. The jostling makes it hard for her to relax. The first to step out is a very large man, bigger than anyone she has ever seen. The large man shakes her hand. He has dark skin,just like her. She thinks he looks jolly. Everyone seems happy, even the children. 

The children are running around in the room, zig-zagging between the tents littered over the floor. They almost run into a toddler and his mother scolds them as she pulls him closer. The jolly man clasps his hand on her shoulder, “Joanie wants you to meet her.” he leads her to a tent hidden away in the corner. A young seaming woman is waiting inside it. Her hair was cut short, just above her ears. She looks up when Liz walks in, her eyes narrowing. she takes the scroll from the man before directing her full attention at Liz, “We are of course grateful for your help.” she nearly forces out grateful,”But as you have still murdered and terrorised my people so you will still be executed.” she dismisses them with a wave of her hand. 

The man must pull Liz away from the tent. Liz begins kicking and screaming against him, but not even she can fight off a man almost twice her size. The children stop to stare and point at her. The adult whispers with a gleam in their eyes. They follow them outside, their bulging eyes following her every move. The man pulls her towards the stack of wood, people are already surrounding it. Their torches lit, all looking at her with a deranged joy. She’s carried up the stack and tied to the pole. The rough rope bites into her cold skin. 

The children press their way through the adults. Everyone is looking at her. Someone wearing a hood steps forward and throws a strongly smelling oil at her. He’s passed one of the torches, the fire is reflected in his dark eyes. He lowers the torch and Liz closes her eyes. The fire is licking her legs for a few seconds before the oil catches fire. Her body jerks as it tries to get away, the pain is so,so distant. She almost wants it to hurt, to feel something before she dies. The people are cheering, the children are laughing. 

It presses itself to run faster when 9’s scream reaches it. It has no idea where it is or where the screams come from. It runs into the forest, tripping over roots and rocks in its way. Soon it sees the flickering light of fire and it hears cheering. It creeps closer, someone is burning. They’re not screaming from the pain. It creeps closer, if it reached out it could touch the fire. The figure looks so much like 9. 

A woman dressed in white steps forward. She raises her arms and the crowd quiets down, “Friends, today we have vanquished one of the threats!” the crowd cheers, “It may not seem like much but one death of their own makes them one man weaker! THIS!” she points at the burning body,”Proves they can be killed, that they are mortal just like us. And if we can kill them we will! Death to the king!” people scream and shout, some whistles. It looks at 9’s body before silently creeping away.


End file.
